Promoción Fantasma
by oOoSAKUPINKoOo
Summary: Cuando Kakashi entró a la vieja biblioteca nunca se imaginó que sus alumnos serían un rubio permanentemente borracho, una especie de genio atleta, una rubia embarazada, un problemático moreno y una pelirrosa empollona. Todos muertos hacía 25 años. SxS AU
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí llego con un nuevo fanfic que ha salido de manera muy espontánea. Sé que tengo que actualizar el resto, pero no podía no escribir esta historia.**

**Este fanfic está basado en la recién estrenada en España película _Promoción Fantasma,_ que me apasionó, pero como siempre o casi siempre pasa, no estamos al 100% de acuerdo en cómo termina la película etc, etc, etc. Por eso, he decidido alterarla para poder hacer de ella un Sasusaku, así que espero que os guste este fic tanto como me gustó a mí la película.**

**Argumento original (basado en el fanfic): **_Hatake Kakashi es un profesor que en ocasiones ve muertos. Esto no solo le ha costado una fortuna en psiquiatras sino que también ha hecho que le despidan de todos los colegios donde ha trabajado. Su suerte cambia cuando consigue plaza en el Konoha IES, un colegio de prestigio aterrorizado por cinco alumnos. ¿Y qué tienen de especial estos alumnos?. Pues que están muertos, y Kakashi es el único que puede verles y ayudarles a saldar su cuenta pendiente en la tierra para que dejen de vivir como fantasmas y reciban el descanso que se merecen._

**Pese a segur el curso de la película original, este fanfic va a estar mucho más centrado en los personajes de Sakura y Sasuke.**

**Humor, misterio y romance, ¿le daréis una oportunidad? :)**

**Los personajes y parte del argumento no me pertecen, pero el resto de las cosas inventadas por mí, sí.**

**Disfrutad! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROMOCIÓN FANTASMA<span>**

**Prólogo**

Rondaban los años 80. Las luces de colores centelleaban iluminando el gimnasio. El humo artificial creaba un ambiente más seductor. La música retumbaba contra las paredes a todo volumen.

Había varias barras donde los camareros servían todo tipo de bebidas a los alumnos. Unos profesores estaban tratando de que la situación no se descontrolara, otros ya estaban descontrolados.

_Saturday Night_ sonaba haciendo que todos bailaran al son de la canción. Infinidad de vestidos de distintas formas y colores se movían al unísono del pegadizo baile. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, todos reían, cantaban, hablaban, bailaban. Todos, menos él.

Hatake Kakashi estaba solo, apoyado en la barra pensativo. Tenía 15 años y parecía ser el único que no estaba disfrutando demasiado de toda aquella celebración. Veía cómo todos se lo estaban pasando bien con sus amigos. Pero claro, él no tenía amigos. Sus ojos brillaron con melancolía. Nadie quería ser el amigo de un marginado como él. Todos sus compañeros le gastaban bromas pesadas y se reían de él, escondiendo sus libros, llenando su taquilla de porquería, haciéndole la zancadilla en clase o por los pasillos. Y los profesores, en vez de defenderle, lo trataban como a un bicho raro. Siempre había sido así, y siempre lo sería.

Y entonces, si pensaba que la situación podía empeorar, la divertida y movida canción cambió a la romanticona y lenta _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. Impotente y triste, observó cómo todos los alumnos y profesores se ponían por parejas. Chicos guapos y, no tan guapos, con chicas delgadas y, no tan delgadas.

Kakashi odiaba esos momentos, pero solo porque no tenía una pareja con la cual bailar. Si la tuviese, sería otra historia.

Y de repente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes, una menuda muchacha con vestido blanco le miró y le sonrió.

Él, sorprendido, le sonrió y se señaló a sí mismo, no creyéndose lo que pasaba, ¿de verdad quería bailar con él? ¿En serio? La linda chica asintió riendo.

Y así, a paso lento, se fueron acercando el uno al otro, poco a poco. Cuando estuvieron juntos, ella alzó la mano y el se la cogió un tanto nervioso pero muy emocionado. Ella le puso la otra mano en el cuello y él hizo lo mismo con su cintura.

Y bailaron, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Ambos sonrientes, ambos felices.

Pero Kakashi salió de su burbuja al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros en él. Miradas de desconcierto, confusión y burla, sobre todo burla. No lo entendía, todos se estaban riendo de él.

La muchacha lo miró y cerró los ojos, alzándose de puntillas para besarlo. Sin embargo, embargado por los nervios y la confusión se apartó bruscamente, cayendo sobre el suelo.

Las risas y carcajadas iban en aumento. Pero él solo tenía ojos para ver cómo la muchacha se elevaba por el aire con un aura de furia y despecho, y cómo voló hacia él a una velocidad de vértigo provocando que de su garganta saliese un grito agudo lleno de pánico.

No pudo recordar nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, muy cortito, pero esto es sólo la introducción, os aseguro que el resto os encantará, ya sabéis que mis capítulos son extensos :)<strong>

**Si alguien tiene curiosidad y la ve, verá que es una historia preciosa ( y también verá por qué hago el fic ;P ). **

**Sobre el resto de mis fanfics (Welcome to the Middle Ages, Pairetsu no ai y Psycho) serán actualizados pronto y, para terminar, hice un video musical basado en el fic Welcom to the Middle Ages! si queréis pasados, el link es _http:/ www . / watch?v=ldSLKfhF8HQ&feature=youtu . be_ pero sin espacios.**

**Algún review? (Os soborno con un Sasuke muy sexy para San Valentín ;P )**


	2. Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Este fanfic está basado en la recién estrenada en España película _Promoción Fantasma,_ que me apasionó, pero como siempre o casi siempre pasa, no estamos al 100% de acuerdo en cómo termina la película etc, etc, etc. Por eso, he decidido alterarla para poder hacer de ella un Sasusaku, así que espero que os guste este fic tanto como me gustó a mí la película.**

**Argumento original (basado en el fanfic): **_Hatake Kakashi es un profesor que en ocasiones ve muertos. Esto no solo le ha costado una fortuna en psiquiatras sino que también ha hecho que le despidan de todos los colegios donde ha trabajado. Su suerte cambia cuando consigue plaza en el Konoha IES, un colegio de prestigio aterrorizado por cinco alumnos. ¿Y qué tienen de especial estos alumnos?. Pues que están muertos, y Kakashi es el único que puede verles y ayudarles a saldar su cuenta pendiente en la tierra para que dejen de vivir como fantasmas y reciban el descanso que se merecen._

**Pese a segur el curso de la película original, este fanfic va a estar mucho más centrado en los personajes de Sakura y Sasuke. Puede que los primeros capítulos sean muy parecidos a la película, pero es necesario para centrarme luego en el sasusaku :)**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que han sido mayoritariamente positivos y me han motivado a continuar con ánimo el fic, también agradecer los favoritos y las alertas, significan mucho para mí :)**

**Humor, misterio y romance, ¿le daréis una oportunidad? :)**

**Los personajes y parte del argumento no me pertecen, pero el resto de las cosas inventadas por mí, sí.**

**Disfrutad! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Este, definitivamente, no es mi día~<span>**

—¿Me has oído? He dicho que estás como una puta cabra— exclamó un muchacho de 17 años en tono ofensivo. Uno de esos con camisetas y pantalones anchos y largos, repletos de colgantes de oro.

Kakashi miró a su alumno de forma inexpresiva, sin terminarse de creer la gran falta de respeto que sus propios alumnos le estaban haciendo.

Sin tan siquiera darle un momento para defender, otro muchacho corpulento empezó a hacer una base de rap con la boca y las manos. El primer muchacho empezó a rapear:

_Estás como una cabra y sabes que no miento,_

_Tu cara un esperpento, tus clases son un zulo_

_Y mis cojones como puños._

—Te he preguntado por la generación del 27— le dijo sin inmutarse Kakashi, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a toda esa clase de comportamientos.

—¿Generación del 27?— repitió su alumno con burla y pasotismo. El muchacho corpulento empezó a rapear otra vez:

_Hey yo_

_Generación del 27 y una K-47,_

_7-4-7 que te peten el ojete, paquete._

—¿Perdón?—le preguntó Kakashi casi con incredulidad.

—¡Fuck you, puto baboso!— le gritó el muchacho haciendo gestos amenazantes.

El chico corpulento al ver que apenas reaccionaba le estampó el borrador de la pizarra en la cara, manchándola entera de tiza.

Toda la clase empezó a reírse a carcajadas, alabando y aplaudiendo a los dos alumnos maleducados. Como si fueran dioses, ídolos.

Kakashi no bajó la cabeza ni se dejó intimidar. Más bien le daba absolutamente igual. Intentar dar clase a esos futuros delincuentes era tan útil como tratar de enseñarle a un animal el Código Penal.

Por si la situación no fuese suficientemente mala, el director del instituto entró a la clase con la cara roja y una expresión que Kakashi predijo que no traía nada bueno.

—Kakashi, ¿puede salir un momento?—le inquirió con una voz de enfado contenido.

Kakashi le miró de manera inexpresiva aunque por dentro sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Miró al frente y un segundo borrador impactó contra su cara. Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

_Definitivamente, no lo era_, pensó Kakashi al atravesar la puerta de su ex-lugar de trabajo. Otra vez se iba al paro. Caminó rápidamente, sin inmutarse por la pintada en la pared del instituto que rezaba "KAKASHI PRINGAO". Y por si su día no fuera lo suficientemente malo, además tenía cita con el psicólogo. Menuda mañanita le esperaba.

Kakashi entró en la ya demasiado conocida habitación del profesional y se tumbó en el sofá de piel marrón. Siempre seguía las mismas directrices que el psicólogo, Idate Morino, le indicaba. Realmente, esas sesiones no solían ayudarlo demasiado, puesto que no podía remediar un problema cuando la causa del problema estaba allí mismo.

Los ojos de Kakashi se posaron en el hombre anciano de la salita de la consulta que jugaba con una pelotitas de metal. Podría pasar por una persona normal, por la excepción de que llevaba una soga en el cuello. Y también por el hecho de que solamente él era capaz de verle.

Nuevamente, desvió su mirada en el hombre que tenía enfrente, su psicólogo. Un hombre de treinta y pico años con un aspecto y comportamiento demasiado refinados para su gusto. El hombre que decía ser capaz de ayudarle con su pequeño problemilla.

—Estamos haciendo grandes progresos, Kakashi — afirmó Idate cruzando las piernas y llevándose una de las manos a los labios, jugueteando con ellos.

—Pero si me han echado de todos los colegios de la zona— replicó poco convencido de las palabras del psicólogo. ¿Dónde narices le habían dado el título a ese hombre?

—Ya, pero ya no ves muertos— señaló Idate haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Kakashi enarcó una ceja, ¿estaba de broma?— Pronto rebajaremos la medicación, pero hay que ir a la raíz del problema, hilar fino.

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido, parecía que lo iba a ayudar de verdad. ¿Sería capaz de solucionar su problema? ¿Dejaría de ver muertos? Rezaba que así fuera.

—Vamos a ver, Kakashi—empezó con voz lógica, juntado los dedos índices de sus manos—los muertos están bajo tierra ¿no? En un hoyo, pues ya es hora de que empieces a aceptar su existencia.

—¿De los muertos?—preguntó con incredulidad, ¿lo decía enserio?

—No, del hoyo— contestó de inmediato— tú no temes a los muertos, sino al hoyo.

Kakashi lo miró sin entender, ¿qué tenía que ver un hoyo con ver fantasmas?

—El hoyo, querido Kakashi—siguió el psicólogo sin inmutarse,— es, es tu ano.

Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa de guasa. ¿Estaba tomándole el pelo o algo parecido?

—Kakashi, como decirlo, eres gay— le explicó creyendo tener toda la razón del mundo.

—Yo no soy gay—replicó frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo el hombre? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Él no era gay, ni homosexual ni nada parecido. Él veía muertos en la realidad, no fantasías con personas de su mismo sexo.

—Ya lo creo— afirmó Idate Morino haciendo oídos sordos—repite conmigo "soy gay y los fantasmas no existen".

—Ay…—masculló Kakashi, definitivamente, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Diez años pagándole la carrera para esto— refunfuñó el hombre anciano cerrando con brusquedad el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y volviendo a golpear una de las pelotitas de metal.

Kakashi salió de la consulta del psicólogo con paso ligero. Ese hombre sí que necesitaba un psicólogo, y uno muy bueno. ¿A quién se le ocurriría decirle a una persona que ve fantasmas que en realidad es homosexual? A nadie, o por lo menos, a nadie con un poco de coherencia.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, sacó su frasquito de medicación y cogió dos pastillas. Apto seguido se las tragó. Por lo menos, esperaba que aquello sí que funcionara, dado que las sesiones parecían ser un fracaso total.

Al ir a cruzar un semáforo, un hombre haciendo footing se detuvo al lado suya, aunque seguía haciendo ejercicio en el sitio. Antes de que el semáforo cambiase, el hombre miró a un lado y empezó a cruzar, cosa que Kakashi le pareció del todo imprudente. Kakashi miró hacia el otro lado y divisó un automóvil que se dirigía a toda velocidad al cruce.

Kakashi, lleno de pánico, le gritó al hombre:

—¡No! ¡Espera!

El hombre se giró para encararle y, justo en ese momento, el coche pasó el paso de cebra. Pero no hubo accidente ninguno. Si bien el hombre se sorprendió, y a Kakashi casi le da un infarto por el susto, el automóvil lo atravesó. Lo atravesó sin más. Como si hubiese sido aire.

Kakashi se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras el hombre aunque todavía sorprendido por el casi accidente, siguió su camino.

Kakashi maldijo por lo bajo. Más que definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

* * *

><p>—"Los fantasmas existen"—escribió el profesor de literatura del Colegio Konoha en la pizarra— como en la obra de Shakespeare, para recordar al protagonista que su misión en la vida no ha terminado— explicó el regordete profesor paseándose por la clase de 4ªB— abrimos "Hamlet", acto primero, escena undécima— les indicó y miró a una castaña con pinta de gótica—Tenten, ¿puedes leer, por favor?<p>

La castaña gótica lo miró durante unos instantes y después fijó su mirada chocolate en el libro.

—"Yo soy el alma de tu padre, destinada por cierto tiempo a vagar de noche y he aprisionado el fuego durante el día…"—empezó a leer con desgana y desinterés Tenten.

—Pésima traducción—exclamó el profesor interrumpiéndola, pero con amabilidad—en inglés es como se aprecia la maravillosa sonoridad original— expuso sonriendo—"I am your father's spirit, damned for a certain time to of the night, and the day… at day… I am… at the day I am on fire"— trató de recitar en un inglés muy mal hablado, sacando sonrisas mal disimuladas y alguna risita a sus alumnos.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó por todo el colegio y los chicos empezaron a recoger, con cierta impaciencia sus cosas. Sin embargo, el profesor seguía mentalmente tratando de recordar la frase exacta.

—"Damned for a certain time… to of the night"— recitaba el profesor paseándose por la biblioteca, buscando el libro de "Hamlet" en inglés— "and in the day… I am on fire…"

El profesor pasó a ver la columna siguiente de libros, buscando su objetivo con los ojos.

—"I damned… tsk…" aaah aquí está—exclamó contento cogiendo el libro de la estantería y buscando la página exacta.

Tras leerla y tratar de memorizarla, puso las páginas en la fotocopiadora para imprimirlas y pasarlas luego, al resto de la clase.

Mientras la máquina tardaba en escanear el libro, el profesor escuchó como algo se movía detrás de él y, un poco asustado por el sobresalto – ya que pensaba que estaba él solo allí,- se giró. Sus ojos se centraron en el esqueleto de plástico que había al final de la fila de estanterías, pero dio media vuelta sin tomarle importancia.

Tras ver que la primera página que había hecho estaba bien impresa, le dio a la máquina el número de fotocopias. De nuevo, escuchó un ruido y se giró, para comprobar que, pese a que no había nadie más en la biblioteca, el esqueleto estaba sospechosamente más cerca de él. Un pequeño temor se instaló en su interior y, tras dirigirle una mirada desdeñosa al esqueleto, se giró nuevamente para continuar supervisando su trabajo.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que la tensión y el temor se acumulaban poco a poco en el interior del regordete profesor, cuando sintió como algo fino y alargado le tocaba la oreja. Ya asustado, se giró hacia el lado en el que había sentido el contacto, pero ahí no había nada.

De repente, al mirar al otro lado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un grito atemorizado salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. El esqueleto estaba en frente suya moviéndose y haciendo gestos, él solito. El profesor dio varios gritos y empezó a hiperventilar. El esqueleto agarró su cabeza y la puso en el escáner de la fotocopiadora y pulso el botón de imprimir.

Mientras el profesor daba gritos, y las imágenes salían por la máquina, el esqueleto empezaba a pegarle patadas en el grasiento trasero, haciendo que rebotara por el peso.

El profesor se levantó de ahí como buenamente pudo, y empezó a alejarse del esqueleto gritando como un despavorido. Pero este no se quedaba quieto, lo perseguía, se escondía y lo saludaba, le pegaba… Y cuando la situación se hizo del todo insostenible para el pobre profesor, observó horrorizado como aparecían unos libros y una grapadoras volando. E iban en su dirección.

Con el esqueleto atosigándolo y los libros y las grapadoras encima, que él trataba de sacarse de encima dando manotazos en el aire. Pero era imposible, los libros pegaban cada vez más fuerte y las grapadoras empezaron a ponerle grapas en las cejas y en la cabeza.

De repente, a la vista de todo el Colegio, una de las ventanas del último piso, de la biblioteca, se rompió, expulsando al profesor de literatura, que cayó encima de un coche. Todavía consciente, miró a la ventana rota y vio como el esqueleto lo saludaba, estresado y horrorizado, el profesor perdió la conciencia.

Tres días después del inexplicable accidente del profesor, o intento de suicidio para las malas lenguas, la guapa directora del Colegio salió a revisar cómo estaba todo. Era una mujer joven, de pelo negro un poco corto y seductores ojos miel. Su nombre era Shizune Senju y dirigía el Colegio Konoha tras la muerte de la antigua directora, su madre, Tsunade Senju. A pesar de todas las incidencias y malos ratos, Shizune seguía confiando en que el Colegio volvería a ser normal. Y esperaba que fuese pronto.

De entre la multitud, distinguió a un niño de diez años con un notable sobrepeso comiendo una palmera dulce con chocolate. Shizune frunció el entrecejo, otra vez la misma historia.

—¡Konohamaru, Konohamaru!— le llamó la atención con tono severo— ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces comiendo esa porquería?

El niño se giró sorprendido a la directora. Miró su dulce y luego enfocó sus ojos en la mujer que tenía enfrente. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso.

—Le prometí a tus padres que cuidaríamos tu colesterol— le regañó Shizune extendiendo su mano.

A regañadientes, Konohamaru le entregó la palmera de chocolate. Lo que la directora no sabía era que tenía tres más escondidas en su mochila. Sin decir ni media palabra más, se alejó de la mujer. Tenía que buscar un sitio para comer tranquilo.

Shizune lo miró de forma sospechosa, pero resignada, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada de nuevo. Miró la palmera y le dio un bocado. Pues sí que estaba buena, sí.

—¡Directora!—escuchó como un hombre la llamaba.

Shizune se volvió para ver como un hombre se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, tirando de una niña que parecía cansada por el paso apresurado de su padre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, sabía perfectamente quién era ese hombre y para qué la buscaba. Trató de aligerar el paso para evitarlo.

—¡Direc-directora!—siguió insistiendo el hombre sin darse por vencido hasta que la alcanzo— directora.

—Hazinawa—le saludo esbozando una fingida sonrisa.

—Mire directora, sabe que no me gusta molestar— empezó el hombre hablando con seriedad y Shizune enarcó una de sus cejas, ¿qué no le gustaba molestar?—pero estoy un poco preocupado por el dibujo que ha hecho Moegi por el día de la madre.

Shizune se detuvo para encarar con toda la amabilidad y paciencia posible a Hazinawa. Porque estaba segura de que la iba a necesitar.

—Es mamá—dijo inocentemente la niña esbozando una sonrisa y entregándole el dibujo que había hecho.

Shizune lo miró sonriendo si detectar nada raro en el dibujo.

—¡Qué bonito es!—exclamó sonriéndoles a ambos— ¡Anda! Si hasta le ha dibujado con un puro en la boca y todo.

Shizune rió ante la ocurrencia de la niña, pero vio que el padre no compartía su risa, sino que estaba bastante serio. Shizune adaptó una pose más recta de inmediato.

—No es un puro, es caca—la corrigió la niña sin dejar de sonreír.

Shizune volvió a mirar tratando de ponerse igual de seria que él. ¿Ese era el problema?

—Es caca—repitió con malhumor Hazinawa, cogiendo el dibujo de sus manos—así que, como comprenderá, me gustaría hablar con su profesor de dibujo si fuese posible.

—No, no es posible, dimitió hace un mes— replicó Shizune encaminándose de nuevo al Colegio.

—¿Él también? ¿Cuántos van ya?— preguntó con seriedad e incredulidad.

—No lo sé— contestó Shizune exasperada.

—Ocho, llevo la cuenta— exclamó con cierto enfado Hazinawa.

Ambos ingresaron en el centro, rodeados por estudiantes que entraban a sus clases.

—Profesores que dimiten, accidentes continuos, alumnos con pesadillas… en fin…—hizo la cuenta el hombre con voz de sabiendo que empezaba a cansar a Shizune— creo que es mi obligación como el único padre que queda de la Asociación de Padres ofrecerle mi ayuda para salvar el colegio.

—¡No, no, no, no!— repuso enseguida Shizune alertada, vamos, lo que le faltaba ya— no hace falta, Hazinawa, lo tengo todo bajo control.

—¡Señora directora!—le llamó la atención la conserje del Colegio.

Shizune se volvió, deteniéndose.

—La consejera de Educación la está esperando en su despacho— le anunció como si fuera un bombazo, Shizune puso cara de disgusto. La conserje, Anko, pulsó el botón del altavoz sin darse cuenta y añadió— se ve que se han enterado de lo del intento de suicidio del profesor Jiraya.

Mierda, pensó con desesperación Shizune y se encaminó a su despacho, seguida de Hazinawa.

—¡Nueve!—exclamó este arreglándose la chaqueta de un tirón.

La Consejera de Educación la esperaba mientras veía por la ventana el patio del instituto, en cuando escuchó entrar a la directora del centro se volvió. No se consideraba una persona severa, pero los numerosos accidentes que ocurrían allí le llamaban la atención, era algo malo para la educación de los estudiantes de allí, y tenía que hacer que la directora tomara las riendas de forma seria y estricta.

—Señorita Senju— la saludó desde donde estaba y luego se encaminó hacia ella— la Consejería de Educación quiere transmitirle el profundo malestar por los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Konoha.

—Bu-bueno, pe-pero ya tenemos una larga lista de profesores sustitutos—contestó Shizune tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Varios padres hablan de caos en el colegio—replicó la consejera con dureza, Shizune puso una mueca de disgusto—le diría que se enfrenta a una pandilla de alumnos conflictivos.

—Soy consciente de…—empezó a responder Shizune pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Hazinawa.

—Señora consejera—le llamó el hombre colocándose bien las gafas—con la avenía.

—¿Con la avenía?—repitió con aspereza la mujer—esto no es un juzgado, ni sé quién es usted.

—Sato-Itaro Hazinawa—respondió el hombre de inmediato—presidente de la Asociación de Padres y nuevo ayudante de la directora Senju.

Shizune se volvió hacia el extrañada, ¿acaba de oír mal acaso?

—¿Mi ayudante?—repitió sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿desde cuándo?

—Correcto—afirmó Hazinawa con rapidez y prestando atención a la consejera—me gustaría romper la balanza a favor de la directora y su excelente gestión al frente de Konoha. Yo ya estudiaba aquí cuando su madre fundó el colegio.

—¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a cuando este colegio salió en la sección de sucesos?—inquirió la consejera sin un ápice de piedad.

—Bueno… aquello fue una desgracia—dijo Hazinawa sin perder su rectitud.

—Fue un accidente—aseguró Shizune con seriedad.

—Se debió cerrar entonces—manifestó con frialdad la consejera y miró directamente a Shizune—señorita Senju, tiene hasta lo que queda de curso para que este colegio funcione con la disciplina de un convento de monjas.

Pocos minutos después, la Consejera de Educación ya estaba subida en su coche. Hazinawa puso sus manos en la ventanilla bajada del automóvil.

—No se preocupe lo más mínimo—aseguró el hombre, las ventanillas empezaron a cerrarse—juntos vamos a conseguir que este colegio vuelva a estar en lo más alto.

—Apuesto a que sí—asintió la consejera esbozando una sonrisa un tanto fingida y luego se dirigió al conductor,— al casino de Tokio, por favor.

—Hasta lue… ¡ah!—exclamó el hombre.

Hazinawa no se apartó a tiempo y la rueda le pisó un poco el pie. Bueno, al menos había conseguido lo que quería.

—Gracias por el capote, Hazinawa— le agradeció con una sonrisa Shizune.

—Por el Colegio Konoha lo que sea— declaró con firmeza—la institución está por encima de todo, incluida usted.

Shizune puso una mueca de incredulidad mientras lo veía irse de allí. Tenía humos, el hombre. Encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una barrita de chocolate de su falda entubada, se dirigió a su despacho, tenía que entrevistar al nuevo profesor de literatura.

* * *

><p>Shizune repasó todas las hojas del Currículum Vitae del hombre. Era excelente y estaba todo en orden. Esta vez iba a tener suerte, lo presentía. Tras dar un par de vistazos más, giró su silla hacia el futuro profesor de literatura.<p>

—Tiene un currículum brillantes—dijo sonriendo Shizune— y mucha experiencia. Lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué tantos colegios en tan poco tiempo?

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada tratando de esconder su inseguridad. Aquel trabajo era una oportunidad excelente y no podía desperdiciarla. Hasta se había puesto un traje azul marino para causar buena impresión. Ahora lo que necesitaba era que no lo traicionaran las palabras.

—Porque ninguno era… lo suficientemente bueno—contestó con pasividad.

—Lo sabía—afirmó con una sonrisa Shizune—este es su centro, es justo lo que necesitamos, personas como usted, profesionales competentes que asuman sus responsabilidades y no… gente insegura o mentalmente inestable. ¿Es usted inseguro y mentalmente inestable?

—Sí, digo no, no—repitió la negación tratando de parecer una persona segura y estable.

—¿Sí o no?—preguntó Shizune borrando un poco la sonrisa de la cara, menos convencida con aquel hombre.

—No—afirmó Kakashi con seriedad.

—Pero antes ha dicho que sí—le recordó Shizune un tanto extrañada.

—Pero luego he dicho que no—replicó Kakashi.

—Bueno, entonces no tendrá ningún problema—inquirió Shizune dándole una oportunidad.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y Shizune asintió dándole el cargo. Esperaba no haberse equivocado. Con un suspiro, abrió el cajón de objetos requisados y sacó una ensaimada. Tenía muy buena pinta.

Minutos después, con el horario en mano, Kakashi se dirigió hacia la clase donde le tocaba impartir "Lengua y Literatura". No podía quitarse la imagen de la directora sonriéndole de la cabeza. Era una mujer muy guapa y joven, pero en su mirada había una tristeza que él no supo cómo identificar.

Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba ese aula. Miró alrededor del pasillo donde se encontraba. Estaba lleno de alumnos con uniforme que salían entre clase y clase a despejarse. Siguió caminando y pasó por una clase en la que el coro estaba ensayando. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, había una muchacha de pelo rosa recogido en una trenza, con grandes gafas y un conjunto de blusa y falda rosada de los años ochenta. Kakashi la miró sorprendido, era la única que no llevaba el uniforme y, sin embargo, por la edad que aparentaba, debía de pertenecer al resto del alumnado. La guapa muchacha estaba absorta viendo cómo sus compañeros cantaban. A Kakashi no le apetecía sacarla de sus ensoñaciones, pero no le quedaba otro remedio, tenía que encontrar su clase.

—Perdona, ¿sabes dónde está 4ªB?—le preguntó.

La chica fijó sus ojos en él. Así que ese era el nuevo profesor de literatura.

—Es que es mi primer día—se excusó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada consciente de que los ojos del hombre la estaban mirando a ella. Entreabrió un poco la boca y se giró para comprobar que no había nadie más aparte de ella. Al ver que, realmente se dirigía a ella se alejó mirándolo con incredulidad.

Kakashi suspiró, parecía que no empezaba muy bien su primer día de clase. Resignado, siguió caminando, buscando otro estudiante al que preguntarle.

En la misma puerta de 4ªB, estaban varios chicos hablando, entre ellos, los más populares del curso, los mellizos Gaara y Kankuro.

—Pues nada, fuimos por ahí, cuatro tonterías que le dije y calló—les dijo con sorna y una sonrisa de superioridad Gaara. El resto del grupo lo miró asombrado.

Kakashi se dirigió a ellos.

—Perdonad, ¿4ºB?—les preguntó con educación.

Gaara, que fue muy rápido en reaccionar, se puedo delante del cartel de "4ºB. Parecía que ese día tampoco iban a tener literatura.

—Sí, mire—empezó a explicarle con educación, sin que se notara que mentía y señaló—¿la puerta roja? Pues tire por ahí, al último piso, subes las escaleras, están en obras, pero usted no se preocupe, ¿vale? Tire al fondo, al fondo, al fondo y, ¿la biblioteca abandonada? Pues eso es 4ºB.

—Vale, muchas gracias—les agradeció Kakashi encaminándose a la dirección que el muchacho le había indicado.

—Nada, hombre—respondió Gaara esbozando una de sus sonrisas perfectas. Lo había engañado como a un niño.

Cuando el profesor se perdió de vista, los chicos empezaron a reírse y Tenten se giró a mirarlos.

—Sois gilipollas—les insulto con desprecio y se metió en la clase.

* * *

><p>Kakashi había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones que el muchacho pelirrojo le había dado para encontrar su clase. Pero conforme avanzaba, el edificio empezaba a mostrar su cara más antigua, más dejada, más abandonada. Al subir las últimas escaleras y atravesar el plástico del pasillo del último piso, se preguntó cómo dejaban estudiar a los alumnos en tales condiciones. La pintura de las paredes estaba medio deshecha, los muebles roídos y el suelo un poco roto.<p>

Cuando entró a la biblioteca abandonada no pudo más que sorprenderse. Aquel lugar estaba en ruinas. Había trozos de techo, vigas caídas al suelo, estanterías rotas… Todo en horribles condiciones. Lo único que parecía poder ser usado era una vieja pizarra y una mesa de madera maciza.

El lugar estaba abandonado, no parecía haber nadie. Esto no podía ser 4ºB. Sin embargo, por la ventanas que entraba luz pudo distinguir que en uno de los rincones, encima de un montón de escombros, había un chico sentado semiescondido. Con mirada extrañada, sus ojos se desviaron al montón de cascotes de al lado, por el cual estaba saliendo un chico rubio con pinta de acabar de levantarse. Apto seguido, escuchó un ruido de metal y comprobó que había un chico de pelo largo haciendo flexiones bocabajo en unas barras de construcción, al darse cuenta de su presencia, el chico paró de hacer ejercicio y lo miró de forma rara. Al escuchar unas pisadas, Kakashi giró la cabeza para encontrar a una chica rubia y que parecía estar embarazada que lo miraba con seriedad.

—¿Esto es 4ºB?—preguntó extrañado. Entre la biblioteca que estaba en ruinas y los extraños chicos que había allí, todos con ropa anticuada, dudaba que esa fuese la clase que estaba buscando.

El chico que estaba en la silla se incorporó, dejando ver su rostro. Kakashi lo miró con desconfianza, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho a la directora. Él no era inseguro ni mentalmente inestable, y tenía que demostrarlo. Avanzó un poco más y dejó su maletín de piel marrón enzima de la mesa.

—¿Dónde me…?—empezó a preguntar Kakashi al ver que no había un sitio para el profesor.

—Le dices a los libros— le dijo con burla el misterioso chico de la silla.

La rubia y el del pelo largo cogieron varios libros de la estantería.

—Sí, me gustaría saber con qué libros estáis trabajando— le respondió con naturalidad quitándose la chaqueta.

Extrañado vio como la rubia abría y cerraba el libros mientras se acercaba a él..

—Gracias—dijo Kakashi cogiendo el libro cuando la chica se aproximó a él.

La rubia se volvió a mirar al muchacho de la silla.

—¿No se asusta?—le preguntó pasmada al ver la nula reacción del profesor.

—¿Cómo?—inquirió Kakashi, ¿se debía de asustar por un libro?

—Neji, la silla— le ordenó el muchacho. Kakashi supuso que era el líder indiscutible, puesto que ninguno de los otros se oponía a hacer lo que este les mandaba.

El chico de pelo largo cogió una silla y la acercó con un poco de brusquedad a Kakashi que lo miró como si estuviese loco, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

—Nada—contestó negando con la cabeza el llamado Neji.

Sasuke lo miró enarcando una ceja. Ese profesor de pacotilla podía dar guerra pero con el último asalto no podría. Esbozó una media sonrisa de maldad.

—Traed el esqueleto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en 4ºB, los alumnos pasaban el rato y había algunos haciendo planes para esa misma noche. De repente, la puerta se abrió y la directora Shizune entró al ver el escándalo que había allí. Al pasar su mirada por la clase, se fijó en que Kakashi no estaba allí.<p>

—¿Y el nuevo profesor?—les preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No ha venido, ¿eh?—le contestó Gaara con fastidio— nos podemos largar.

Shizune le dirigió una dudosa mirada. Conocía a ese chico muy bien, y sabía que, por la mirada que tenía en ese momento, algo malo había hecho. Como si se le hubiese encendido una bombilla en su cabeza, Shizune supo exactamente dónde se encontraba el nuevo profesor. Cerrando la puerta de un portazo, se dirigió con rapidez a la biblioteca abandonada.

* * *

><p>El chico de pelo largo lo sujetaba por el medio y los dos rubios por los lados. Kakashi supuso que lo habían hecho bastantes veces porque el esqueleto hacía unos movimientos perfectos. Pero seguía sin verle la gracia a todo eso. ¿Qué diablos hacían esos chicos llevando un esqueleto de anatomía de esa manera hacia él?<p>

—¿Por qué no se inmuta?—preguntó Neji al resto de compañeros.

—Igual viene de un colegio público—le respondió sorprendida la rubia embarazada.

—Buuu—hizo sonidos el rubio.

Kakashi los miraba sin entender qué hacían.

—Acercarlo más—les urgió el muchacho de la silla con voz fastidiada.

Con las manos del esqueleto le empezaron a dar a Kakashi en la cara que las apartó de inmediato. Ahora sí que no iba a callarse, esa situación no podía seguir así. No se podía dar el lujo de perder otro empleo.

—¿Se puede saber que hacéis?—les preguntó con seriedad Kakashi.

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos asombrados. No podía ser…

De repente, atravesando las paredes y las estanterías, apareció la chica de pelo rosa y pinta de empollona.

—¡Chicos, chicos, chicos, no os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado!—gritó demasiado acelerada y medio asustada la chica—¡Hay un profesor nuevo que me ha…!

Los cuatro la miraron y miraron a Kakashi.

—Que me ha hablado— terminó en voz más baja mirándolo atónita.

Apto seguido, se escucharon los gritos poderosos y escalofriantes de las dos muchachas.

Kakashi huyó.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Promoción Fantasma. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque es más bien un capítulo introductorio, casi como el siguiente. Kakashi se las va a ver duras con los fantasmas. Y bueno, también veremos cómo se llevan entre ellos.<strong>

**La próxima actualización del capítulo, no prometo nada porque la carrera de medicina me tiene muy agobiada con tanto trabajo inútil y exámenes, será dentro de un par de semanas, no creo que tarde mucho porque es realmente fácil de redactar y, la verdad, me encanta 3**

**Alguien ha visto la película? Si no, siempre podéis ver el trailer, aunque me interesa son los fantasmas, así podéis tener una imagen mejor de los personajes.**

****Sobre el resto de mis fanfics, excepto Pairetsu no Ai que ya está actualizado (a la vez que este), los otros los actualizará la semana que viene por mi cumple (15 de Marzo) :)****

**Y por último añadir, y sin ofender a nadie, que esta página está hecha para escribir como un hobbie y me ha molestado un poco un comentario sobre no hacer tantos fics como uno quiera. Yo creo que si te ves con fuerzas y ganas de empezar una nueva historia, claro está, sin abandonar el resto, no tendría que haber ningún problema. Podría escribirlo y después subirlo, pero sería lo mismo que escribir y subirlo a la página a la vez. En fin, ya lo he dicho.**

**Reviews? :P**


End file.
